role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Cowra
Cowra is a giant cow-god choju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Cowra is bestial and destructive, attacking cities and battling other kaiju mindlessly. The one thing he has left is that he will sometimes stop himself, remembering that he was once a human just like them. History Backstory Originally Takai, a man whom picked a nose ring and wore it, was cursed by a man in purple to become the Cattle God. Later, he realized that he was slowly turning into a half man, half-cow creature, he went back to the Hill where he stole the nose ring earlier and asked for forgiveness. This was to no avail as the mysterious man in purple turned him into Cowra and ordered it to feed on humans. Ultraman Ace was able to turn him back to normal, but now it seems that Takai has been cursed once again and transformed into this bestial Cowra form. The Popcorn Bros. and Cow In Santiago, Chile, three tasty enemies invaded the city, ready to get revenge on the humans that eat them daily. First were the Popcorn Bros., a giant bucket and small bag of popcorn named Super-Sized and Kid-Sized that popped out explosive kernels of popcorn from their tops that destroyed any buildings they hit. The second was Cowra, who smashed right through a row of buildings with his horns. As Super-Sized bounced towards the La Moneda Palace, ready to destroy it, Anguirus suddenly appeared right in his face, punching the bucket of popcorn in his face, if he had one. As Kid-Sized cried out and rushed to his older brother's aid, another Anguirus thunderballed the small bag into Super-Sized. The new challenger happened to be Shadowverse Anguirus, back to cause chaos at Anguirus' side again! Super-Sized sent out a storm of explosive popcorn kernels at Shadowverse Anguirus. As he dodged out of the way, Kid-Sized rammed him into a building. However, this gave Anguirus the opportunity to attack unopposed, letting out a sonic roar that blasted half of the popcorn inside Kid-Sized out of him. Super-Sized flew into a rage at this, scorching Anguirus with a storm of exploding popcorn. As Shadowverse Angy electrocuted Kid-Sized with a beam of electricity, Cowra came in and blasted the random kaiju with a purple ray from in between his horns. Screaming out in pain, Shadowverse Anguirus turned and blasted Cowra with ice, only for the kaiju to ram his horns into him. Next, Kid-Sized rammed into Shadowverse Anguirus, but Cowra turned on Kid-Sized and sliced holes in the small bag with his horns. Meanwhile, Anguirus stabbed a spike into Super-Sized, making popcorn leak out, but the living bucket tipped over on him and spilled out exploding popcorn, majorly damaging Anguirus. At that point, Anguirus was appalled that he was having trouble with a giant bucket of popcorn, and promptly blasted Super-Sized with magma, burning the popcorn inside of him and making him squeal in pain, fleeing the battle. Next up was Kid-Sized, who fled too after Anguirus teleported behind and blasted him with fire as well. Last was Cowra. Cowra slammed his horns into Anguirus, knocking him back, only to get smashed into by Shadowverse Anguirus' thunderballing form. As he retaliated by burning Shadowverse Anguirus with his purple ray, Anguirus stepped in and roasted Cowra with his magma breath, making Cowra squeal out in pain and fear before fleeing as well. Abilities *''Horns'' - Cowra possesses a pair of horns which he can use to ram into buildings and opponents. *'Purple Ray' - Cowra can shoot a purple beam from in between his horns. *'Hallucination' - Cowra can cause enemies to hallucinate in order to distract and confuse them. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Humans Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Character Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)